The invention relates to improvements in apparatus for wringing wet mops, wet strips, wet sheets and like moisture-containing commodities. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in wringing apparatus of the type wherein the commodities to be relieved of moisture or excess moisture are caused to pass between two rollers or analogous wringing members.
It is already known to construct a wringing apparatus in such a way that one of the rollers is movable substantially radially of toward and away from the other roller and that at least one of the rollers can be rotated while a commodity is caused to advance between the rollers. The quantity of liquid which is expelled from a commodity depends on the selected width of the nip of the rollers. In accordance with a prior proposal, a wringing apparatus which is designed to expel moisture from leather sheets or strips and has means for transporting a sheet or strip between the two rollers. The means for moving one of the rollers toward the other roller includes one or more springs and a crank is provided to rotate the rollers in the course of a wringing operation. Such apparatus are not suitable for the wringing of mops, floor sweeping rags and like commodities.
In accordance with another earlier proposal, the wringing apparatus comprises a plate-like support for the commodity which is to be relieved of moisture or of excess moisture, and a roller which is caused to roll over the commodity on the plate-like support.
It was further proposed to provide a wringing apparatus with two plates at least one of which is movable toward the other plate to expel moisture from a mop between the two plates. The means for moving at least one of the plates toward and away from the other plate includes a rack and pinion drive. A drawback of such apparatus is that the toothed rack of the drive takes up a substantial amount of space because the rack is caused to move along a straight path in response to rotation of the pinion. Moreover, a rack and pinion drive is rather expensive and requires extensive maintenance, especially since its parts are likely to come in contact with water or another liquid which contains disinfectants, impurities and other often aggressive ingredients.